city lights
by LastMelodya
Summary: Akan kutunjukkan hal lain yang lebih indah dari bintang. [ ficlet; aomine/momoi ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** ar, miss-typo(s), agak ooc, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** fik pertama di tahun 2017 ini untuk para pembaca liefdesverdriet, especially yang sudah menominasikan dan memvoting fik tersebut di ifa kemarin sampai bisa dapet best romance straight :") i have nothing but thank you, thank you, and thank you untuk semuaaa support-nya! :"D *kecupin satu-satu*

* * *

 _ **city lights**_

 _ **.**_

 _[i remember the night we spent under city lights]_

* * *

Satsuki benci malam minggu.

Ia benci saat semua entitas di sekitarnya seolah berlari, berlari kepada malam yang penuh tipikalisasi muda-mudi. Kepada stereotipe yang bahkan membuatnya ingin menghela napas ribuan kali lagi. Satsuki benci, tak ada alasan khusus lagi, hanya benci.

Tapi, malam itu ada yang berbeda, ketika Daiki datang menghampiri. Ia menguap dengan majalah Mai-chan di pelukan. Berkata dengan malas, _"_ Satsuki, tidak menyimpan makanan apa gitu? Aku lapar, nih."dan Satsuki hanya mendesah kencang dengan dorong-dorong canda di sekitar bahu Daiki.

Daiki juga benci malam minggu, sebab ia selalu ditinggal orangtuanya untuk kencan. Terkadang memboyong serta orangtua Satsuki, diiming-imingi satu loyang _pizza_ sebagai sogokan, Satsuki pun menerima tanpa basa-basi.

"Sebentar, Dai-chan, aku punya puding buatan Kaa-chan tadi siang."

Maka Satsuki bangkit dan bergegas menuju dapur, membawa tiga _cup_ puding cokelat yang harumnya menguar ke sana-kemari (satu _cup_ untuk Satsuki, dan ekstra dua _cup_ untuk Daiki). Ia tak punya _pizza_ , sebab malam ini kedua orangtuanya pergi karena urusan keluarga di pinggiran Tokyo sana, bukan pergi untuk kencan.

"Oi, Satsuki, kau tidak bosan di rumah?" Daiki mengujar di antara kunyahannya pada puding. Satsuki menatapnya dengan dengus rendah, dalam hati bermonolog, _tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri!_

"Memangnya kalau aku bosan kau mau apa?"

Daiki menelan suapan akhir pudingnya. Tubuhnya bergeser pelan, hingga bahunya yang bidang menyentuh bahu mungil sahabat merah mudanya itu. "Hm … mau jalan-jalan?"

Satsuki memutar mata. Tidak biasanya sahabat pemalasnya itu menawarkan sesuatu yang cukup merepotkan (bagi Satsuki, jalan-jalan di malam hari itu merepotkan tahu!), tapi kemudian gadis itu menatap Daiki lekat-lekat, mata birunya terlihat sayu seperti biasa, dan _serius_. Tidak sedang bercanda seperti apa yang gadis itu prediksikan.

"Ke … mana?"

Satu kedipan, Daiki menarik tangan Satsuki. Secepat langkahnya yang hampir tak bisa Satsuki setarakan, segegas pergerakannya yang tak memedulikan majalah Mai-chan kesayangannya jatuh terinjak kakinya. "Akan kutunjukkan hal lain yang lebih indah dari bintang."

Adakalanya, Satsuki tak dapat menebak pikiran seorang Aomine Daiki. Daiki selalu defensif, memang. Namun terkadang, ada masa-masa di mana ia bertindak lebih dari sekadar defensif. Seperti sekarang ini, membawa Satsuki keluar rumah (bahkan Daiki hampir membuatnya tak mengunci pintu!) dan mendudukkan Satsuki di atas motor besarnya begitu saja, untuk kemudian ditinggalkan ke dalam rumah. Satsuki sudah ingin mengumpat-umpat ketika Daiki kembali dengan balutan jaket kulit, dan satu lagi _sweater navy_ yang segera dipasangkan pada tubuh Satsuki. Dan helm-nya!

Satsuki tak sempat memprotes, sebab Daiki sudah lebih dulu naik di kemudi dan menarik tangan Satsuki melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Oi, aku akan ngebut. Pegangan yang erat."

"Hei, Dai-chan, aku belum—DAI-CHAAAAAN!"

Satsuki sudah berkali-kali dibonceng Daiki, tapi, ini pertama kalinya mereka berpergian di malam hari. Satsuki memejamkan mata, kedua tangannya erat pada pinggang Daiki. Entah mengapa, rasa takut tetiba saja menyerangnya. Ia berjanji akan membunuh Daiki setelah ini.

Tapi …

 _Tapi …_

Satsuki mengubah pemikirannya ketika ia perlahan membuka mata.

Ada angin yang membelas wajahnya, juga aroma malam, yang entah bagaimana berpadu sempurna dengan harum milik Daiki.

Suara Daiki terdengar teredam di balik helm, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa Satsuki dengar sepenuhnya. Yang jelas, ia merasakan sebelah tangan Daiki meninggalkan stang motor, untuk kemudian menyentuh kedua tangannya yang masih melingkar di pinggang Daiki.

"Hei, Satsuki, tidak pingsan, kan?"

Satsuki menyemburkan tawanya. "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH DAI-CHAN SETELAH TURUN NANTI!"

Daiki ikut tertawa di depan sana. Tawanya yang familier, seperti ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di malam-malam minggu yang telah lalu, atau, di lapangan basket setelah Daiki lelah akan permainannya sendiri. Hanya saja, ada yang berbeda, sebab kali ini, tawa mereka senada dengan belaian jemari Daiki di tangan Satsuki.

Satsuki melesapkan tawanya lebih dulu. Diam-diam merapat pada Daiki, membenturkan kening kepada bahu yang terlampau bidang. Sejak kapan sahabat kecilnya ini berubah menjadi lelaki dewasa? Dengan bahu hangat dan belaian penuh sengat-sengat. Belah pipi Satsuki memanas dibuatnya.

"Satsuki, jangan nunduk." Suara Daiki terdengar lagi. Satsuki mendongak dan melihat lelaki itu menoleh sekilas. "Coba lihat sekeliling."

Satu atensi, Satsuki menahan napas.

Daiki memelankan laju motornya, di antara angin-angin malam dan jalan raya yang sudah mulai sepi, lelaki itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang begitu indah di mata Satsuki.

"Dai-chan … ini … "

Daiki tersenyum di balik helm-nya. " _City lights,_ " sahutnya. "Heh, indah, kan?"

Satsuki ingin menangkupkan tangan di depan mulutnya, namun tangan Daiki masih menahannya di sana. Maka Satsuki hanya pasrah tanpa dekap erat di mulut yang membulat, juga sensasi hangat yang menyapa rongga dadanya.

Daiki mungkin membawanya ke dataran tinggi. Sebab dari sana, Satsuki dapat melihat jutaan spektrum warna-warni yang berpijar di antara gelapnya malam. Dengan kelip-kelip semu yang memanja mata, dan, beberapa pergerakan dari cahaya yang ditimbulkan kendaraan-kendaraan di bawah sana.

Daiki tidak berbohong, ini lebih indah dari bintang.

Satsuki merasakannya. Sensasi berada di dalam gelap namun dengan jutaan titik cahaya mengelilingi. Seperti terperangkap dalam permata, yang tak berhenti berkelip.

Ini indah, _indah sekali_.

Mungkin, Satsuki akan mengubah perspektifnya. Bahwa malam minggu tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Bahwa berada di antara terang-terang lampu kota yang bersinar dalam kegelapan malam bersama Daiki adalah hal yang jauh, jauh, jauuuh sekali dari kata buruk.

Daiki menghentikan motornya di salah satu persimpangan jalan yang sepi. Membantu Satsuki turun, _tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya_.

Di sana, Daiki menatapnya, _lama_. Begitu lama hingga Satsuki tak bisa membedakan rasa hangat di rongga dadanya dan juga belah-belah pipinya. Begitu lama hingga sudut bibir Satsuki bertremor karena menahan senyum lebar yang sudah sejak tadi ingin menguar.

Maka Satsuki mengujar, "Apa?"

Satu seringaian, Daiki memalingkah wajah. "Katanya ingin membunuhku kalau sudah turun."

Mungkin, Satsuki tengah berhalusinasi, sebab barusan tadi ia melihat sekilas rona merah membayang di wajah Daiki. Atau mungkin Satsuki tengah bermimpi, sebab di antara _city lights,_ Daiki terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih … tampan?

Untuk saat ini, Satsuki benar-benar tak ingin memikirkannya.

"Tiba-tiba saja keinginanku berubah." Satsuki menyahut lagi. Kali ini tak berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku jadi ingin memeluk Dai-chan."

Seringai Daiki menyusul lebih lebar dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tangan yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam Satsuki bergerak, menarik gadis itu mendekat hingga merapat pada tubuhnya.

Di antara seringai dan _city lights_ yang masih berpendar, Daiki membalasnya.

"Lebih dari pelukan juga tak apa-apa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
